Não Sou Proveito, Sou Pura Fama
by Marck Evans
Summary: Voldemort que levar Lucius pra cama. Mas vai se arrepender muito dessa idéia. SLASH e total perda de dignidade de Lucius


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 150 - Personagem A e Personagem B finalmente passam a noite tão sonhada juntos. Mas o problema é que Personagem A acabou de notar que Personagem B é péssimo de cama.

Desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio

**Não Sou Proveito, Sou Pura Fama**

De todos os seus Comensais, Lucius Malfoy sempre parecera ao Lorde das Trevas ser o mais interessante sexualmente falando.

Sua postura nobre, seu ar dominador, sua bela e forte mão, a maneira que empunhava aquela bengala ou a varinha; tudo isso somado fazia com que Voldemort desejasse seu servo como amante.

Talvez amante fosse uma palavra forte. A função que o Lorde tinha em mente para Lucius era mais de um companheiro de jogos eróticos, subserviente e gostoso do que alguém que fosse se tornar realmente íntimo.

Poderia ter exigido que Lucius o servisse também na cama ou tomado à força o orgulhoso puro-sangue. Mas preferiu seduzi-lo. Como os cavalos de boa linhagem, Lucius deveria ser tratado com certo respeito. Pulso firme, obviamente, mas algum respeito nem que fosse apenas na aparência. Puros-sangues bruxos não são tão especiais quanto suas contrapartes eqüinas.

Depois que o saciasse, nada disso seria mais necessário, obviamente. Mas por hora o Lorde das Trevas queria que Lucius tivesse a ilusão de que o considerava quase um igual. Por isso levou algum tempo no jogo de sedução.

E Lucius estava deslumbrado, pronto para ser colhido, quando Lorde Voldemort obteve a informação que precisava do fiel do segredo dos Potter.

Antes de partir para eliminar a ameaça, o Lorde decidiu que merecia uma pequena comemoração privada.

O Comensal parecia ávido quando entrou no quarto de seu amo. Voldemort o esperava sentado em uma confortável poltrona, usando apenas um roupão de seda negra. Ordenou que Lucius ficasse no centro do quarto e se despisse lentamente. Queria apreciar com calma seu novo brinquedo.

Lucius obedeceu com a elegância típica dos bem nascidos. Era perfeito. Lindo, elegante e muito bem dotado.

Lorde Voldemort abriu a pernas e fez um gesto indicando que Lucius devia se ajoelhar entre elas. Quando foi obedecido passou a mão pelo rosto másculo e intensamente apaixonado de seu servo. Ordenou:

-Me chupa, Lucius.

Lucius colocou o pau do seu Lorde na boca e começou a sugá-lo. Primeiro quase engasgou, depois o Lorde teve de brigar com ele para que não chupasse com tanta força. Depois, levou um tapa na cara porque estava deixando os dentes machucarem seu Lorde.

Voldemort pensou em desistir. Mas vendo aquela coisa linda, caída no chão e ainda de pau duro achou que ele só devia ser ruim de boquete. Olhou com mais atenção entre as pernas de Lucius e decidiu que algo tão bem feito valia uma segunda tentativa.

-Vem para cama, Lucius.

O Lorde foi na frente e deitou-se já de pernas abertas, esperando. Lucius pareceu hesitar e Lorde Voldemort teve de explicar:

-Quero que me foda, Lucius. Vem.

Lucius cuspiu na mão e passou no próprio pau e tentou enfiar de qualquer jeito no Lorde das Trevas. No instante seguinte, contorcia-se sob um potente cruciatus.

O Lorde suspendeu o feitiço antes de danificar de vez seu Comensal, que já tava de pau mole. Nada como um cruciatus para amolecer qualquer um.

Voldemort pensou seriamente em matar Lucius. Estava irritado, com tesão, frustrado pela incompetência de Lucius e sentindo uma dor de cabeça monstruosa se aproximando.

Para que a noite não fosse totalmente perdida, mandou que Lucius ficasse de quatro na cama. Pelo menos a bunda do sujeito era bonita.

Lubrificou-se e ao servo e, sem preocupar com preparação alguma, possuiu Lucius – e aí dele se reclamasse, depois da besteira que tentara fazer.

Foi quando Voldemort descobriu outra coisa sobre Lucius que preferia ignorar. Ele gemia alto, muito alto. E feio, muito feio. Eram os sons mais brochantes que Voldemort já ouvira na vida. Fez um feitiço de silêncio na criatura e continuou fodendo-o, com a intenção de gozar o mais rápido possível.

-Mexa-se, Lucius. Mexe esse rabo.

Lucius era descoordenado. E muito. E conseguia se mexer de um jeito tão estranho que chegava a machucar o seu Lorde.

-Fica quieto. – Voldemort deu-lhe um forte tapa na bunda e, segurando-o pelos quadris, estocou com força até gozar.

Lentamente, o poderoso Lorde das Trevas saiu de dentro de Lucius. Quando viu seu pau todo sujo perdeu de vez a paciência. Esqueceu que era um bruxo e expulsou Lucius do seu quarto a pontapés e gritos:

-Como é que a Narcissa te agüenta, incompetente?

Lucius agarrou sua varinha e desaparatou ainda nu.

O Lorde agradeceu aos infernos nenhum outro Comensal ter visto tamanha degradação. Meia hora depois, saía de casa, furioso, e ainda disposto a torturar Lucius até a morte quando resolvesse seu pequeno problema com os Potter.

Cinco anos depois, o boato que Lucius criara era tido como verdade entre os Comensais. Grabbe e Goyle gostavam especialmente de contar como o Lorde das Trevas gozara muitas vezes quando trepara com Malfoy antes de desaparecer.

**_FIM_**

Um agradecimento especial a Caetano Veloso, pelo verso que deu nome à fic


End file.
